


First Kiss

by MaironMichaelis



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironMichaelis/pseuds/MaironMichaelis
Summary: This happens after the IM race.It´s basically what I wished that had happened.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This one is rather short (not that my one-shots are usually long, I´m trying to improve that).

Ikuya couldn't believe that Haru "I only swim free" Nanase had just entered his first IM for him. When his eyes landed on the blue eyes that belong to his childhood love interest (who he still loved, no matter how hard he tried to forget Haru), he was dumbstruck, after all, who could have expected that!?!  
But deep down, Ikuya was so happy to see him again, to swim with him again, to be able to finally move on with Haru.  
Ikuya had thought he was going to lose this race, but after Haru showed up, he regained strength and he swam with all his might.  
Ikuya won. Haru took the second place. Ikuya was glad that everything was back to normal (even though he still had to sort things out with Hiyori, but he would think about it later).  
Ikuya smiled to Haru as he announced that he was back. The blue eyed boy smiled back and Ikuya hugged him. The green/teal haired male couldn't control himself. He was overjoyed to have Haru back. Still, Ikuya wanted to be more than friends and decided to wait for an opportunity to tell the other male how he felt.  
Fortunately, Haru pulled back from their hug just a little bit to look at Ikuya's orbs and then Ikuya couldn't take it anymore.  
So he kissed him. He didn't care that everyone was watching, including their friends, his brother, his brother's boyfriend and even their coaches.  
For a moment Ikuya thought that Haru was going to reject him, however, when Haru kissed back, his doubts went away.  
When the kiss ended, they were smiling at each other, their faces red and their eyes shinny.  
Then, Haru said it.  
"I love you."  
It was at that moment that Ikuya knew he would marry this boy one day.  
"I love you too, Haru."


End file.
